


Throat Training

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, FaceFucking, Gonewildaudio, gonewildaudible, script offer, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: It's just a thousand words of facefucking tbh.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Throat Training

**Author's Note:**

> Riff and improv on this as you like! I do not give permission for recordings of this to be posted anywhere but Reddit/Soundgasm.

When I put you on your knees, you're so eager. I think you think you can make me come like this, and I'll forget about fucking your throat. I won't. Your mouth is talented, but I'm a man of my word. I told you you're taking the whole thing tonight, so that's what you're going to do.

I let you keep sucking for a while, though. A little bit of desperation really adds to a blowjob. You worship my cock with your mouth already, but when you're scared of having your face fucked? You're new levels of devout. 

I love your fear. And I love knowing that no matter how much part of you hates it, when I pull out of your throat tonight, that cunt will be sloppy wet for me.

When I finally lace my fingers through your hair, you go tense as a guitar string. At first I just tell you to go deeper. Deep as you can. You're going to show me how much you think you can take, before I decide how much you can actually take.

And oh, you try. Pushing me to the back of your mouth over and over again. Making a fist around your thumb, does that ridiculous little trick actually help at all? Well, that's your problem, not mine. You look up at me with such desperate, pleading eyes when my grip tightens. It's intoxicating, knowing that whatever you are to everyone else, I make you into this, this helpless, frightened -thing-.

I start off slow. I'm not really being kind. Probably be kinder to get it over with quickly, use your face like a fleshlight and come all over your tits, but you wouldn't be here if I were a nice man. I push in slow. I luxuriate in your panicked need for air, the way you try so hard not to push at my hips, because you know I'll cuff you if I have to. Or just want to.

Fuck, I love the gagging. The way your throat grips me, massages me. Your body is trying to keep you alive, you know? Trying to keep your airway clear, and I've turned that survival reflex into a fucking toy to please my cock. Some part of your brain is afraid for your life, dumping all kinds of panic into your bloodstream, and why? To make it easier for me to drain my balls. To make my cock feel good. I get to take your air away just because it feels good to me.

You try so hard not to pull away. I love it. I love watching you fight yourself, every instinct, every intelligent thought inside you, begging you not to let this happen, and you shove them all down. I know you. I know you're disgusted with the drool and spit down your chin, dripping onto your tits. You're a fucking mess. My fucking mess. Drooling and choking, miserable and frightened, because the only thing in your life that matters right now is being a good, warm, wet hole.

You know, some girls--I used to feel bad, being too much for them. Fortunately, you're just a fucktoy, and you don't have any limits I don't feel like giving you.

God, I love this. I love feeling the muscles in your throat quiver and convulse and try to get me out. I love knowing that you're miserable, just to make my cock feel good. That you let me do this to you. That you put servicing my cock over your own ability to breathe.

And you're learning. Bit by bit, though your body fights every advance. I'm patient, though I don't talk like it--I threaten you, I slap you, I promise to keep going even if I have to stuff my cock into your unconscious throat. You're such a good fucktoy that you moan at the thought. That weak little thing inside you that loves the thought of passing out with my cock in your mouth. Maybe I will, some day.

Today I hold off. Today I keep you awake for every painful second. You're going to struggle to talk tomorrow. I keep battering away at that tight, resisting throat, just like I told you I would. I remind you that all your holes are mine, that draining my balls is your life's purpose. I tell you that you should always be full of my come.

I tell you I fucking hope it hurts. I do. I hope it's hard to talk tomorrow. I hope every deep breath reminds you that you're my property. I hope your lips are so bruised and split people ask if you're wearing makeup.

You take it, eventually. You don't have any other choice. If I want it, I get it, and I want your lips pressed against my stomach. I don't know how long it takes. Probably feels like years, to you. When it's all the way down your throat I hold your head down hard, mercilessly, grinding against your face for a few seconds, before I let you up.

I slap you while you're catching your breath. And again. I have no interest in letting you get your balance. You're such a fucking mess. Your face is wrecked. A few quick gasps and you're back on my cock again.

This time I tell you to put your hand between your legs. You hesitate for a second--you're still so ashamed of how you react to being treated like a fleshlight--but you give in to me, like you always do. You tell me no about as well as you breathe underwater. Aren't you lucky I have no qualms about taking advantage of you? Imagine being with a man who wouldn't fuck you until you cried and then kiss the tears off your cheeks.

Anyway. This time when I start fucking your face, there's little moans leaking out around my cock. After all this, you're fucking soaked, of course you are. Nothing gets you off like being used as worthless little come dump. Fortunately for you, I don't intend to stop.

My balls are slapping your chin with every thrust now. You're going to need more training before I can completely fuck your throat with the same abandon I fuck your cunt, and I remind you you're going to get it. This isn't one night. This is every time I want it, as brutal as I want it, as long as I want it.

Seeing your hand working between your legs--rubbing your clit while my cock shoves your sobs back down your throat--it pushes me closer to the edge. I slow down a little, holding myself in your throat longer, really scaring the shit out of you. I can feel your terror, that maybe tonight is the night you pass out with my dick in your mouth.

It isn't, though I don't reassure you of that.

Eventually I can't hold off anymore. I love it too much, your pain, your humiliation, your gag reflex stroking my cock. I speed up again. I tell you next time I'll put you on your back so I can watch myself shove into your throat. Maybe put my hands around your neck, squeeze myself through your skin. Leave some bruises that'll be hard to explain. Again, your problem, not mine.

Your moans are coming faster. You won't come before I do, I'm not worried. You aren't that stupid. I taught you that lesson real early. I slap you a few times, not in warning, just because I want to.

I bury myself deep, deep, deep, before I come, and I don't move until every drop is drained down your throat. No amount of flailing and twisting and gagging makes me move. My good little fucktoy gets every drop. Who cares if you can't breathe? Nothing about you is as important as making my cock feel good, and this makes my cock feel good.

I shove you back when I'm done. Let you lie there in a broken, crying little heap.

Of course the first words out of your fucked-raw mouth--the first thing other than drool and sobs out of you--is you begging for permission to come. I feign surprise. I remind you of what I did to you, what you let me do--only a really pathetic slut would want to come after a brutal, degrading, disgusting assault like that. Is that what you are? A pathetic, desperate slut?

Of course, by this point in the evening, you'd say whatever I wanted. Good thing you don't know any government secrets. Good thing right now all I want is to listen to you debase yourself, and watch you come with tears down your cheeks and drool down your tits.

I let you come. Aren't I nice? No cleaning yourself up, of course, and you have to do it on the floor, in front of me, hunched up awkwardly so you can shove your fingers into your soaking wet cunt. Doesn't take long. Looks like it's a good one, too.

I don't even have to remind you to thank me. You're getting so well trained. Your body, of course, but we're also getting rid of all those delusions about pride or control.

And tomorrow, we'll start stretching your ass.  



End file.
